


The Sun, The Sea, and The Cool Type

by hojikosh



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Slight OOC, awww, episode rewrite, gay shit, i literally wrote this in like 2017, i was gonna make kyoya trans but then i was like....nah, stupid angst, tamakyo - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojikosh/pseuds/hojikosh
Summary: a rewritten version of episode 8 if it were kyoya in haruhi's place!





	The Sun, The Sea, and The Cool Type

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like last year im so sorry

"Hey, Kyoya! Come up here, the breeze is so nice!" The group of girls shouted down to him from a large rock as they basked in the glow of the sunset.

The Hosts had been busy all day with occupying the costumers they had brought along with them to the beach. Kyoya was especially tired; having to calculate data, hold down lines, serve costumers and deal with the rest of the host's shenanigans can really tire a guy out.

"Be careful up there, ladies. The breeze may be nice but if you fall you could get hurt." He said as he gazed up at the girls, his glasses catching the sunlight. He took his clipboard in his hand and held it up to shield his eyes from the harsh glow.

"Hey, girlies. What's a couple of ladies doing up here all alone?" An unfamiliar voice caught their attention. The girls whipped around and froze as they saw 2 boys that obviously didn't belong on the beach.

"Just go away! We don't want any trouble." One of the swimsuit clad girls said cautiously. The 2 guys surrounded them and closed in.

"This is a private beach, you can't be here!" One of the other girls shouted.

"Well, if it's private, then that means we get more time together, huh?" Two of the girls yelped as the other boy wrapped his arms around them.

"That's enough!" Kyoya yelled as he threw his clipboard and hit one of the men square in the back of his head.

"Like the girls said, this is a private beach and there will be major consequences if you don't leave now." He continued as the man gripped the back of his head and whipped around. The other boy who had the girls trapped freed them and joined the other in confronting Kyoya, giving the girls the opportunity to run and get help.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" One of the guys growled and gripped Kyoya by the collar of his shirt. He yanked him up and slowly pushed him back before he was at the edge of the cliff.

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" The group of girls sprinted up to the other hosts, their expression laced with fear.

"What is it, ladies?" Tamaki asked as he looked around at the other hosts, confusion tainting his features. He vaguely noticed that his best friend was missing.

"It's Kyoya! He's in trouble!" One of the girls cried and pointed to the cliff overlooking the ocean. Panic replaced the confusion in Tamaki and before the girls could further continue, he broke into a sprint, headed toward the large rock.

"You better think twice before you chose to mess with me, you fucker." The 2 boys had him dangling at the edge of the cliff; the only thing keeping him from falling was the strong grip on the collar of his shirt. His feet still barely touching the edge of the rocks.

Kyoya struggled slightly but didn't dare talk back in fear that he'd let him fall into the ocean below him.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted as he raced up the rocks to help his best friend. His heart was pounding and he felt so many emotions all at once.

"I really hope you know how to swim, four eyes, cause when I'm done with you, you'll be 12 feet deep." He threatened him again and held him further away from the cliff, his feet too far from the rock to touch it now.

"Kyoya! Hold on!" Tamaki made it to the top of the rock and yelled. Kyoya's expression shifted from fear to terror as he realized that this was going to get him throw over the cliff.

"Time to take a dive, four eyes." The guy said as he pushed Kyoya further from the rock and let him go. Tamaki's eyes widened as he raced past the 2 men.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya shrieked as he plummeted towards the water.

"Kyoya!" The blond shouted as he jumped after his friend.

Kyoya hit the water and soon after so did Tamaki. As Kyoya gently floated down, the other boy quickly swam to him and grabbed his wrist to pulled him closer.

Tamaki emerged from the water with the other boy in his arms. He walked on shore to meet with the group that had been left behind in his fit of panic. Everyone was quiet, the only noise was the waves gently crashing against the shoreline.

"Put me down." Kyoya muttered as he gently pushed Tamaki off of him. His clothes were soaking wet and his glasses somehow got lost in the water. His feet hit the sand and he stood up straight, glancing around at all the concerned faces of his friends.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki said quietly. Kyoya turned back to look at him.

"I can't believe you!" The blond shouted at him. "Why did you try and stop them?!"

Kyoya's stare hardened as he answered back, "I was the only one there and they needed help." He stated matter of factly.

"Why would you do that when you know something like this would happen?! Why didn't you try to protect yourself?!" Tamaki grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I was there, and I stopped them! It's not like I can't fight, they just caught me off guard and attacked me!" Kyoya was getting angry. He was there and nobody else was, why was Tamaki getting so mad at him?

"Yeah, but you did know that you can't swim, yet you still charged into the situation knowing this would happen!" Tamaki's eyes were furious and Kyoya's matched his as he shook his hands off of his shoulders.

"I don't think I did anything wrong." Kyoya turned around and started to walk away.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then I won't talk to you until you apologize!" Tamaki crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

Later that night, dinner was going well....well, all except no one was talking. All eyes were on the 2 boys sitting next to each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat." Kyoya broke the silence as he began cracking crab legs. Conversation broke out among everyone as dinner continued.

Tamaki stared in horror as Kyoya's plate of crab legs became larger and larger. Kyoya reached for another and Tamaki stuttered out, "If you eat anymore you'll get sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Kyoya replied as he cracked another crab leg. Tamaki huffed and angrily got up from the table.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Tamaki said as he rushed out of the dinning room.

Kyoya sighed as he looked around at all of his friend's faces. Maybe he was wrong.

"Maybe....Tamaki's right. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't had rushed in there." He looked down at his plate, guilt overtaking him.

"So he finally got to you, huh?" The twins asked softly.

"It wouldn't hurt to learn how to swim to avoid situations like this." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"It's not like we're going to force you to or anything." Kaoru followed up.

"Besides, that's not the real issue here." They said in unison.

"We were all really worried, Kyo-chan." Huni said as he hugged his stuffed bunny as his side.

"Yeah, we all got worried, especially Tamaki-senpai. I think you should apologize, but mostly to him." Haruhi said as Kyoya looked back down at his plate.

"Guys...I'm really sorry for making you all worried. I was only trying to help those girls." He said as he looked at all of his friend's faces.

"We forgive you!" They all said in unison as they grinned!

Kyoya's stomach churned as he got up from the table to go find Tamaki to apologize to him. He swallowed as he was overcome with nausea.

"I don't feel so good..." Kyoya muttered as he put his hand over his mouth and rushed out of the dinning room and to the nearest room.

Kyoya exited the random bathroom he rushed into and saw Tamaki sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay? I told you you'd get sick if you ate too much." Tamaki said as he stood up and approached the slightly shorter boy.

"Look, Tamaki, I'm sorry I made you worry about me. I was only trying to help." He said as he looked at his feet to avoid making eye contact with his best friend. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

"I'm sorry too...for acting the way I did. I knew you were only trying to help, but I just got so worried." Tamaki said as he stood in front of the other. The silence after that was deafening. Neither of the boys spoke after that.

Kyoya cleared his throat and glanced up at Tamaki, who was just watching him, waiting for his next move. After a few seconds of holding eye contact, Kyoya sighed and asked a question.

"Is it alright if I...uh...hug you? I'm not normally big on affection or physical contact, but I think I need this." He muttered out as he scratched the back of his head and blushed.

Tamaki flushed and laughed as he pulled his best friend against him in a strong hug.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy and buried his face into his shirt and basked in his warmth and comfort. He couldn't help but feel those familiar butterflies in his stomach that appeared whenever he got too close to the other boy.  He felt strangely safe in his arms and decided that he should ask for hugs more often.

After a while, Tamaki chuckled lightly and said, "Damn...I really like this."

Kyoya laughed as he pulled away from the hug only to be pulled back into it. It surprised him, but he gladly returned it.

"Who knew the Evil Shadow King gave such a great hugs?" Tamaki chuckled and put his face to the top of the other boys head. This felt right to Kyoya, and so he decided that he would do anything in his power to stay here, wrapped in his best friends arms.


End file.
